Inspiration
by Snowie-wolfie
Summary: Yaoi warning. With a deadline so close and inspiration scarce, Mashiro and Akito find inspiration for their next piece in one another.


**Inspiration**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or 'Detective Trap', They belong to their respective creator

A/N: This is a yaoi with explicit scenes, don't like, don't read. This particular one-shot has been digging at the back of my mind for quite some time now so I felt that I needed to finally write it out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Please R&R, no flames. It makes my day hearing what my readers think.

* * *

' _Tap tap tap!_ '

'Ugh... please... stop... find something else quieter to do...'

That terribly grating sound was continuous and more than a little bit obnoxious. Would it never end?! Akito did his best to grit his teeth tightly against the annoyance and focus on his work before him, his posture rigid. Even after hours of sizing up the mammoth task before him, the writer was about ready to give up and call this particular project quits and find something else all together. The duo needed to hand something in. Heading into the publishing company empty handed would be worse than going in with something terrible. But they were getting nowhere, their exhaustion meaningless.

' _TAP TAP TAP TAP!'_

"Would you stop that?!" Akito had finally snapped under the pressure and annoyance that had been weighing him down since the beginning of the week, only getting worse with his writing partner's insistent fidgeting. Usually cool as a cucumber and always the one to provide an answer to their dilemma, it came as an equal surprise to the blond that he had actually stood up and shouted, voice bouncing about in the limited pace they shared. His chair had toppled back as the boy stood in one violent motion, the palms of his hands stinging now from where he had slammed them upon the surface of the desk. "I'm sorry, Mashiro... I didn't mean to sound so angry just then..."

A moment of silence passed between the boys in which Akito felt awkward for his apology, a sudden and fierce blush painting his cheeks a bright crimson that even soared upwards to dust his ears, his whole face heated shamefully. He actually jumped a little when Moritaka spoke, breaking that awkward silence that had hung between them for what felt too long. "It's fine... we're both stressed over this, so I know the frustration you feel. I want to get out another good story, same as you." Maybe 'Detective Trap' had been some wondrous fluke? No, it couldn't be. They had real talent. All the pair needed to do was come up with something worthy of publication. They needed a real winner that would see its way to number one and stay there! Even if they made number one in the charts on the first week, that wasn't permission to relax. All it meant was that they had come a long way, but perhaps so had the competition...

"What we really need..." Akito mused out loud, rubbing his chin as he spoke, brow creased as he forced himself to think harder than usual, "is some inspiration. Something that'll stick with us and really catch the attention of Hattori, and of course our readers." It was going to have to be something extra special, particularly with a certain rather out there manga author making his way to golden immortality in the manga writing world. He just had something that neither of them did, as well as lacking a few other things along the way. Then again, the same could be said for this dynamic duo. They had to work hard to get to where they were even now, and their traits made them tough, these young authors overflowing with determination to succeed.

"Inspiration, huh...?" Moritaka's tone dropped and slowed to join his friend's in being something more thoughtful even as his gaze stayed upon the other boy. "I may have a little idea." His tone was still slow, though a little pitched up as his eyes settled much more intently upon his friend.

Chair legs scrapped back as Moritaka stood, his long legs carrying him in just a few deliberate strides over to Akito's work station. "I've been thinking a lot about something lately... something that I think will carry us to the top... It might not be the way that we pictured at the beginning, but I really do feel this'll work." He didn't even allow an answer, a protest of any sort to sprout forth as he straddled the blond boy's thighs and locked their lips in a kiss. A warm wet tongue tasted sweet lips. Moritaka slowly pulled back with a soft hum and a cheeky smile.

For a long moment, Akito was all but glued to his chair, at a loss for what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to respond when his friend had just kissed him?! They were two guys! "M-Mashiro...?" He questioned in a stuttered breath, unable to bring himself to summon anything louder. That single word had all the questioning that the blue haired student needed. He read the shock and even the scattered attempt to understand.

"Well...?" He prompted, trying to draw a little more from the clearly still stunned boy under him. Surely it hadn't been that shocking. This was so perfectly corny and like one of those yaoi mangas that he could have laughed. Before he started questioning himself deeper, he tried again for something more, a response rather than that question again. "What do you think?"

"What... do I think...?" Akito croaked, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "What... are you doing...?" That question drew a drawn-out sigh and lazy roll of his eyes towards the ceiling from Mashiro.

"Giving you inspiration, of course." Mashiro replied matter-of-factly. He didn't want to beat around the bush too much at this point when he just wanted to get down to business. He almost desperately wanted to give Akito the run down on his 'inspiration'. "Come on, Takagi~. You know what I'm talking about. Or do I really have to spell it out to you?"

That tone went straight through Akito and settled warmly in his belly. Was he really...? But he had a girlfriend! Or was this only natural? Maybe their partnership had been leading up to this the whole time. As the teen allowed himself to think more deeply on the matter, he realised that he found Mashiro rather attractive, and just maybe they could have a future in the yaoi genre. "Tell me more about this inspiration you have, Moritaka." He said finally, his own expression settling into a wicked grin.

Mashiro felt his belly do a flip as his pants became almost unbearably tight surprisingly fast. The manga author shivered in delight as he delved a hand down between them to palm at the other's length through the material of his pants. "Well..." He allowed the word to curl off his tongue slowly, seeming to taste it, test it. "I've heard that some draw inspiration from playing out a scene that they are about to write." The suggestion was oozing from his tone even more at this point, his voice thick with desire and arousal. "Maybe that could work for us too..." The teenager looked up at his partner from under long lashes. He gnawed on his lower lip as a hand delved into Akito's pants now to locate his cock, only slightly hindered by the material covering his prize.

Takagi's breath shuddered then clicked and caught with an audible sound in his throat as his friend's cool hand came in contact with his untouched flesh. "Y-you really think so, Moritaka?" He breathed, trying to keep a somewhat professional facade to try and play along with the scene. He was left blushing once again as fingers tightened around his swelling cock, those exploring digits squeezing and tugging the flesh to full hardness. Soon Akito was panting raggedly in short puffs and rutting himself with shameless abandon into the other student's hand. "M-Moritaka... ah... Mashiro... so good...want... m-more-." He whispered, his hips rolling and bucking of their own accord now to seek out more of that pleasurable feeling. Next thing he knew, Mashiro was before him on the floor, settled between his thighs and on his knees for Akito as he popped the button on his pants and hastily tugged down the zipper and fished out his cock from within the confines of his briefs. Moritaka looked up at his friend with a delightful suggestion on his lips and glimmering keenly in his eyes.

"Akito..." He leaned in eagerly then, bringing that heated erection to his cheek and nuzzling it, sighing happily as he held the sensitive length as carefully as he would a fine china bowl, being loving with it. Warm breath fanned over the hard length, hitting the head first, causing Takagi to yelp and tense in his chair, even his teeth were gritted tightly. His whole body coiled tighter still as Mashiro actually parted his lips swallowed his length down to the hilt, his nose nuzzling into the material of Akito' shirt. He felt so warm now, his cock held tightly within. Every inch was tingling with sensation that had the teen wondering how he didn't just come straight away. That would have been rather embarrassing.

"Oh..." The blond looked down with widened eyes, drinking in the delicious sight of Mashiro with his lips curled erotically in an 'o' around his cock. "Oh Mashiro..." He couldn't even, nor did he want to, even try and keep up with their little 'inspiration' game. He could barely even think straight, usually intelligent thoughts in shambles at his feet.

From there, Mashiro began to steadily bob his head, tightening his cheeks and using his tongue to tease the sensitive underside of his friend's throbbing cock. Occasionally he would recline to pay particular attentions to just the head of the boy's cock, delving his tongue into the sensitive slit, tasting salty precum that left his tastebuds tingling for more. The boy moaned and went back to bobbing his head, sucking hard as he built up to a rapid, desperate and slightly off beat pace, getting more eager himself. He wanted so badly to see what sort of face his partner made when he came. He was undoing Akito before his very eyes, watching as the other male melted under his attentions and turned into a writhing, begging mess on his seat. Jumbles of words fell from his tongue in a continuous stream as Moritaka sucked him off to completion. He was offered little warning beyond pitching gasps and moans from the had been virgin and he was forced to swallow quickly or risk choking on the warm, salty liquid that shot down his throat in forceful spurts. Some of the white substance leaked from the corner of Moritaka's mouth to decorate his cheek.

Moritaka pulled back coughing from how hard and fast he had been forced to swallow, swiping a hand over his sticky mouth to remove some glistening cum. The salty taste coated his whole mouth in the most delightful way. He even couldn't resist leaning in one last time to lap up the last few drops of cum that leaked from Takagi's softening cock . He allowed a silence to fall over them for some minutes as Akito revelled in his high and slowly came down back to reality, as well as allowing himself a moment to recover. "Well...?" He questioned in a slow deliberate tone, unable to stop the grin from spreading his swollen lips and swelling his sore cheeks.

"I feel very... inspired." Takagi mumbled drunkenly as a vague attempt at some humour, rolling his head down to look at the boy still on his knees. If this was how they were going to get inspired from now, he certainly wouldn't be complaining. His eyelids were drooping with exhaustion.

After that little event, and a rest for the both of them, the two spent the remainder of the night plotting their new path that they intended to blaze in the manga world. Of course they also took some time to go over their inspiration again a few times, in various different ways. The next day would prove as interesting as that night as it was the day that their next draft was due for review. The pair were in for a very long and interesting conversation with Hattori, though these events would never leave that room. That much the two boys vowed together. From then on, Akito discovered that inspiration was a lot more easily found thing with Mashiro's assistance.


End file.
